


Rising star

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina Week, M/M, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Stargazing, destroyed city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: "Break."He heard the sound of a destroyed Monokuma behind his back. He just had the time to notice a piece of metal flying past him, before the building explode, burying the remaining Monokuma."Hi, Hajime."He didn't have to turn around to know who this voice belonged to."Long time no see, Nagito."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Kudos: 50
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Rising star

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of the week already. I'm almost sad...
> 
> Today propt: Future AU.  
> I didn't understood so I took it as a Future Foundation AU.
> 
> Oh, and Happy birthday to Nagito I suppose.

It was supposed to be a peaceful trip. Was it to much to ask? One peaceful travel from point A to point B.  
Why did he have to fall into an embush full of Monokuma?

"Break."  
There was too much of them. Even with his combat skill, he couldn't take them all out...  
"Break."  
At the same time as he shot, he gave a kick too the closest one. The Ultimate Strategist in him was taking most of the space to find an easy way out.

"Break."  
He heard the sound of a destroyed Monokuma behind his back. He just had the time to notice a piece of metal flying past him, before the building explode, burying the remaining Monokuma.

"Hi, Hajime."  
He didn't have to turn around to know who this voice belonged to.  
"Long time no see, Nagito."

+

They had settled on a flat who wasn't too much destroy or bloody. The fire was providing a little warm, but little barrier against the wind. After all, one of the wall still had one big hole.

"How did you find me?"  
"Would you believe me if I say I didn't know you were here?"  
Of course he hadn't.  
"Damm, how many times has it been?"  
"I don't know for you but I didn't see any of you for a couple of months."  
"Same. What have you been up too?"  
"I was in Towa's city."  
Oh yeah, he remembered hearing that. For some reasons this name was bringing forgotten memories, things that he could place or remember correctly.  
"Did it went well?"  
"Yes, it did."  
"Did you find that girl?"  
"No. But I don't think we have to worry had her anymore."  
He had the smile of someone that was willingly withdrawing informations. Well, it wasn't anything unusual. Maybe Izuru would know, but he never liked to do the mission for them. He was sleeping during most of them. He often blamed him to let them use their talents. 

He had miss this. Just chilling out and talking. No mission, no straight-faced Future Foundation's agents to keep an eyes on them.  
Sure, they had to help rebuild the world they destroyed and they had to work hard to regain their trust. But, something he just wish they could stay on the island. Maybe when it is all over.

"They let Kazuichi install a hacking gun in your arm?"  
"You should have see their face. But it wasn't anything like the time he wanted build a gun inside."  
"...What?"  
He had miss so much things.  
"I need to hear the story."

+

The fire was now a little pile of ash. Hinata felt the weight of Komaeda moving away from him. It was enough to wake him up, he was so sensitive too noice and light that anything could woke him up.  
Komaeda was looking at the sky in awe.

"What are you looking at ?"  
Komaeda's gaze didn't move when he felt a blanket on his shoulder.  
"You didn't notice?"  
"Notice what?"  
He pointed to something in the night.  
"The star. "  
And effectively, at the tip of Komaeda's finger was a single star in the night sky.  
"There is stars, Hinata."  
The first star to appear since the beginning of the Tragedy, since the polution took the soil and the ground, the air and the sky.

They knew that tommorow they will have to part way, but for now there were just them shoulders against shoulders, looking at the healing sky and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the end... Well, I really liked to do this week. It's the first time I did something like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
